


Who We Are

by Insantiy_Washington



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Alternate Universe - Cats, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Blood and Gore, F/M, Good and Evil, Heavy Angst, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Love/Hate, M/M, Major Character Injury, Major Character(s), Mates, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-14 20:10:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13015245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Insantiy_Washington/pseuds/Insantiy_Washington
Summary: It was hard to breathe with blood dripping down his muzzle, he shook his head causing some of the blood to splatter onto the ground. Soon the liquid getting washed away by the heavy rain that soaked his fur making him feel ten time heavier.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Funny thing, I just went to start writing this and when I went to save it I didn't even put in any tags and I just sat there questioning life for how stupid I am.
> 
> So I've been taking a lot of time on this story. Probably gonna put more TLC into it, either its gonna be a total lost cause or I'm actually gonna put some tender loving care into it.
> 
> I'm not sure how many chapters this is gonna have, I'm winging it and I know I was raised not to do foolish stuff like that but I am so fight me.
> 
> Enjoy!

* * *

 

_Thud Thud_

**_Claws ripping skin, blood dripping._ **

_Thud Thud_

**_Grass brushing past, thorns digging into paws._ **

_Thud Thud_

**_Screeches and yowls._**

* * *

 Then there was nothing.

It was hard to breathe with blood dripping down his muzzle, he shook his head causing some of the blood to splatter onto the ground. Soon the liquid getting washed away by the heavy rain that soaked his fur making him feel ten time heavier.

A slashed over his right eye drawing enough blood to make him have to close the eye. He walked over the wet ground, mud sticking to his paws and fur as he continued his journey through the trees. Sticks jabbed at his paws but not to irritable that he would feel pain. 

Screeches and cries echoed through the dark sky making him tense. They were far away from where he had just came from, relieved that he was able to escape the clan of fierce, blood thirsty cats.

_CRACK_

The cat tensed, freezing in his place, ears up and looking for the noise. His ocean blue eyes traveled the trees and bushes for anything moving. The rain came down heavy enough that he could only see the nearest tree that was a pine tree. He could smell the sap that leaked from the tree, the pine needles falling onto the ground from the heavy rain.

_CRACK_

The cat crouched down, pinching his ears back in a sign of warning to whom ever or whatever was coming towards him. His lips curled back to show his row of teeth, letting out a sharp hiss. 

It was a moment of silence, just the sound of the rain and thunder coming through the forest. Then realization hit him, the sound of the cats had died down, leaving the forest quite and calm in the heavy storm.

He hunched back, gathering up the force before bouncing of his spot and bolting through the forest. The sounds of shrieks filled the night air, the other cats making a chase after him. He jumped over branches that had fallen, his paws wet and muddy as he ran and ran away from the clan of cats that were right on his tail.

Looking over his shoulder he didn't realize how close he was to other territory, coming to a halt at the edge of a giant rock the led to the rushing water of the creek. On the other side was another clan of cats, he has heard a lot about the clan for not being the most tough clan. Fools as other clans have called them.

He looked behind him as the cats circled him, hissing and shaking off the water in their fur.

In a heartbeat second he made a choice, pouncing off the rock and onto the other side, his claws grasping at the ground for support as he pulled his body up. With a sharp meow he was able to get fully onto the other side, bolting away from the water.

He could hear the shrieks and cries after him, the leader of the clan crying out, "Washington!"

* * *

 

Tucker stuck his head out of the hole the was made from the rocks that had collapsed years ago. He licked his nose as little drops of water fell from branches of trees that surrounded him and the clan. He stretched out, his muscles rippling beneath his fur.

He raised his head at the sound of splattering, noticing a familiar blue cat jumping around in the left over puddles that was made from the night before.

The cat looked up, smiling and showing his sharp teeth. The cat not realizing how scary he looked when he did it, not used to the way of baring teeth to make a point of territory or anything else. “Tucker, looked at all the puddles!” To show his point he jumped into another one, almost getting water on Tucker’s silk fur.

Tucker gave a little hiss, walking off away from the cat. “Caboose, knock it off. Your gonna get mud on your fur and it’s gonna be a pain to get out.”

Caboose froze, sitting down immediately remembering the day where that had happen and Donut had to help him to the river. He also remembered the other cats that he wanted to become friends with, how they smiled at him. Kimball had to talk to the cats, which had caused the others to leave, it made Caboose sad that he couldn't become friends with them.

As on que, a sulky cat jumped down from a branch, landing next to Caboose.

“Church!” He jumped up, staggering after the light blue cat as they walked to the other cats. “Did you see the storm last night, it was scary...but look at all these puddles!”

Church let out a low growl in annoyance, trying to walk faster than the blue cat.

Tucker rolled his eyes at the two, walking towards a orange cat that had just woken up. "Sup."

Grif yawed. "Sup."

Donut rushed towards them, looking like he had just got done cleaning himself. "Did you hear the clans last night?"

"Yeah," Grif purred. "To noisy catching their food I could barely sleep."

"God help us you can't get twelve hours of sleep." Simmons meowed, resting on the rock of their home. "Are you sure they were catching food? They sounded really close."

Donut nodded. "Some of the others were scouting last night and saw a clan close to the river."

Tucker rolled his eyes. "Big deal, like they would come over here. There's literally nothing special on this land."

He leaped of the ground and down onto the rock below, walking towards the group of cats that have gathered around their clan leader, Kimball.

Grif walked up behind him. "What's going on?"

Tucker's eyes gave a glint of curiosity, stalking towards the group. He walked next to Sarge, looking up at the rock that Kimball perched on. Cats meowing complaints about the night before, some hissing with anger. "What's going on?"

Sarge huffed. "While scouting some cats spotted a outsider along the river. They had manage to get to our side and is now on our territory."

"We're they apart of the clan?"

"No," Sarge gruffed. "We're not sure. The other clan was chasing him away, that's how he ended up here."

Tucker thought it over, walking past Sarge to stand in front of Kimball next to the rest of the animals.

"Now, now. We have the situation taken care of." Kimball purred to the clan. "As we speak Doyle is leading a group to search for the imposter right now-"

"Why Doyle?" Hissed a cat. "He can't even hiss at a mice."

A cat stood over the other one. "Say that again to our face."

The two cats got into a brawl, causing the other cats to shriek and meow at them to stop. Tucker watched as Kimball leaped off the rock, pouncing on one of them to stop the fight. "Enough!"

The forest fell quite, Tucker watching as some cats cowards away, some becoming more furious.

Kimball hissed at the two before walking away, leaving the clan to gossip and debate on the leader.

Tucker stepped back, turning around and walking back towards the others. Once their old leader had perished, Kimball and Doyle had took the place as leader. Doyle leading the cats in day, Kimball at night. 

The clan was more furious sense the two had became leader. Every cat afraid the two will break the treaty that was made between all the clan. To not come on the clans' land.

Knowing a cat had went through territories, the clan might have to make peace talk with the Project Clan. If it doesn't work, that one cat could have just made war between the clans. Something the Chorus Clan was not ready for.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If there is any mistakes in this it is all my mishaps, so please excuse them. This one an it as long as I wanted, but to me its okay so bite me.
> 
> Hope you enjoy the chapter! 
> 
> Feel free to comment and give feedback

Wash raised his head out of the water, the wound above his eye stinging at the contact. He licked the water off of his lips, shaking his head to get the rest of the water off of him.

He stared at his reflection, a greyish blue cat staring back. His nose touched the water, causing the liquid to move away from him as if he was going to hurt it. He raised his head, licking the drop of water off his nose.

Sighing, he lurked away from the water, his eyes scanning the new land. His eyes caught sight of a tree, he walked over to it to rub against it to put presser on his sore right side.

The grey cat looked up above him at the sound of a birds chirping to welcome the morning. His stomach growled at the thought of fresh meat, having a appetite for birds right now. If he could just get up onto the branches he could catch it. But Wash knew, no matter how many times he denied it, he was getting  _old._ Mice would be an easy catch, but mice don't come out until mid day, and it was morning. Bird's were the only best option right now. He'd be lucky if he found baby birds in the nest or baby rabbits, but he was hungry, and he needed food. Now.

He looked up at one of the oak trees knowing if he sinked his claws in deep enough he could travel on the branches from tree to tree. Leaning back, he spranged off of the earth throwing himself onto the tree. His claws scrambled to find purchase on the bark, once they did he made his way up the tree, soon steadying himself on the branch. He looked up as the bird had its tail feathers to him. Wash bared his teeth, crouching down. The bird was only a few branches away, if he could grasp the first branch he could gain enough force to throw himself at the bird. At least hoped.

Leaning down, he jumped off the branch, leafs brushing his furry coat as he whipped past them towards the branch, his back hind legs landed on the first branch, before he thrust forward and opened him mouth wide towards the bird's neck. The little animal not getting a second of hesitation before it realized the situation. By then of was already in Washington's mouth, its blood leaking onto his tongue as he jumped off of the tree, branch by branch until he touched the ground.

Once on the ground he out the bird under his paw, his sharp claws digging into the bird as he began eating the animal.

"Uuuuugh!"

He snapped his head up, looking around the area. He took the bird into his mouth, running towards the oak tree his instinct telling him to climb to get better level then the visitor. 

He looked around once on the tree, tensing when he noticed two cats climbing trees. One looking natural as he climb the tree, the other...a little over weight which took him by surprise. Normally wild cat ran so much they never get over weight. Wash watched the two cats, curious if the two were apart of the Chorus clan.

As one got purchase on a branch he watched as vehicle passed by the busy road as he got in position to lay on the branch of the oak tree. He could hear the curses of the light blue cat as he climbed his way up the tree, digging into the bark of the tree out of pure horror.

That cat looked up at the other one, trying to keep his breathing steady. "Why...why to you like coming up here anyway?"

He gasped as he pulled himself up onto the branch, perching himself next to the aqua cat that was snickering. "Fatty."

"Hey! Rude."

The aqua cat rolled his eyes at the other cat, before looking at the other side of the road where the Merc clan hid. Wash had hesrd that the Chorus clan had no problem with the other clan, haven't in month's, the road had determine they're territory. Like the river to the Project clan, or creek? He wasn't sure what they called the body of water.

He laid his head on the branch, watching the fat cat sigh before try to fit his furry body onto the branch next to the other. "If this thing breaks its all you're fault."

As if on cue there was a little crack at the end of the branch causing the cat to tense. "Tucker-"

"It'll only break if you don't stop moving." The cat, Tucker, purred, running his tongue around his top lip as he saw a bird land on a branch from a few trees away. "You hungry, Church?"

The other, Church watched his eyes, before hanging his head. "I just got up here Tucker-"

Wash tensed as Tucker began to sit up, moving away from the two cats view. He landed on the ground softly, watching the two cats jump onto the nearest branch close to them before running off towards the food source.

The grey cat purred, walking towards the two cats as the chased the bird around in circles on the tree. Seeming way out of practice for it. Well, for Church at least. Tucker was moving so fast the little patterns on his fur coat seemed to disappear.

Wash watched his body move, how his shoulder curved perfectly as he landed on each branch how he would bare his teeth and hiss at the bird. Church didn't put much effort into the prey, reaching his paw out to grab it only to have the animal fly away. He groaned, walking cautiously across the branch in fear of it breaking following his aqua companion through the branches.

Wash watched the two, remembering how him and his friends would jump from tree to tree when they were kittens. How North would shout at York when he tried pushing him off the branch. The action had caused Wash to fall off and collapse on a home of bees. The three kittens spent the whole day in the river no matted how much they hated the water.

He watched the two cats, Tucker sometimes hitting Church in the face with his tail. He smiled at the two, wondering what it would be like to have friends like that again-

Suddenly, almost immediately something tackled him to the ground, teeth digging into his neck. He shrieked in pain as he could feel blood stain his fur, rolling around in the ground with the attacker. He tried to find something, anything to attach his teeth onto. Once he did he sunk his teeth into what he thought was the attackers front leg, making the cat shout in pain, throwing its own self off of Wash.

He gained balance, standing up on all fours.

His vision blurred, black dots crowded his vision as he stumbled back. He noticed the cat get up, lurking towards him.

Then everything went black.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I added the little over weight thing from when Caboose and Tucker were calling him fat in one of the seasons.
> 
> Hope you like the chapter. I'll have more time to work on the chapters with winter break for the next two weeks.
> 
> Thanks for the comments and kudos!

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so normally I don't due schedule chapters but chapters on gonna come out every week. Not sure when in the week that's just all I know.
> 
> If you have any comments or anything else I don't really care just leave them and I'll try to respond back.


End file.
